Eat Your Veggies
by hathr
Summary: Wei Wuxian, bukan vegetarian seperti Lan Wangji. [WangXian]


Disclaimer : Mo Dao Zu Shi and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Eat Your Veggies

* * *

Keranjang yang dibuat dari kayu bergerak hebat meskipun tidak ada yang menyentuh, tidak ada angin yang berhembus kuat di sekitar, ataupun gempa. Namun ikan segar—yang baru saja ditangkap dari sungai—di dalamnya berusaha meloncat keluar ke sana dan sini.

Wei Wuxian melirik, lalu helaan berat napasnya terdengar. Alat pancing dari bambu di tangan dilepas, bangkit dia dari atas batu untuk berjongkok tepat di samping keranjang.

"Kenapa ribut sekali? Lebih baik diam saja karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mati kupanggang." Suaranya terdengar mengeluh, tatap matanya malas. "Jika arwah kalian ingin balas dendam cari saja Lan Zhan, karena dia yang membuatku melakukan hal ini."

Berbicara dengan dua ikan kecil seperti orang tidak waras. Pakaian serba hitamnya terlihat sedikit basah karena memang seharian ini dihabiskan di tepi sungai, dan perut tidak berhenti berbunyi tanda lapar.

Wei Wuxian tahu keadaannya saat ini sebenarnya cukup menyedihkan.

"Balaskan dendam kalian pada Lan Wangji dari Gusu Lan, ingat itu baik-baik!" tegas Wei Wuxian berdiri, lalu kembali pada posisi awal; duduk di atas batu tepi sungai dengan alat pancingnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, tentu saja dia ingin pulang kembali ke Gusu, tetapi membayangkan harus memakan makanan yang sama setiap hari, dan semuanya terbuat dari sayuran, tentu lidahnya berhak untuk memprotes.

Dikira Lan Wangji mengerti dirinya, nyatanya ungkapan keinginan untuk memakan daging pagi tadi ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan, _"Tidak ada daging di Gusu, Wei Ying." _

Penolakan pertama yang membuatnya kesal, sama sekali tidak menyangka datangnya hari di mana Lan Wangji—yang selalu menuruti apa yang dia katakan—menolak keinginannya.

Kecewa? Mungkin saja.

Wei Wuxian tentu belum siap, dia tidak suka diabaikan oleh pria berpakaian serba putih itu. Namun juga tidak mampu mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya secara langsung karena malu.

Kabur dari Gusu diam-diam dirasa benar, meskipun saat ini dia mulai menyesali perbuatannya mengingat uang saja tidak punya.

"Aku lapar, apa tidak ada ikan lebih banyak di sungai ini?" ujarnya menatap ke arah sungai. "Harusnya kubunuh saja kelinci-kelinci itu, membakarnya, dan memakannya tepat di hadapan Lan Zhan!"

Seringai puas dibuat bibirnya saat membayangkan ekspresi ngeri yang mungkin dibuat Lan Wangji, tetapi di detik berikutnya seringai itu hilang entah ke mana. "Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya, bukan?" ujarnya bertanya pada diri sendiri, lalu tersenyum lirih.

Wei Wuxian menunduk dalam, wajah disembunyikan karena malu. Dia duduk sambil memeluk kaki, pelukan yang tidak begitu erat, tetapi mampu membuat tubuhnya yang dingin menghangat.

Detik menjadi menit, dan menit menjadi jam. Waktu berjalan, tidak menunggu. Bahkan langit yang cerah saat ini mulai menggelap.

Hanya Wei Wuxian saja, yang masih berada di posisi sama.

"Dilihat dari mana pun ini salahku. Tentu saja Lan Zhan memilih untuk mematuhi peraturan Gusu jika dibandingkan denganku." Irisnya yang hitam terpejam, bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang lagi-lagi terdengar berat. "Aku ... ." ada jeda sesaat, "aku menyerah. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan meminta maaf."

Umpan pancingnya diangkat dari dalam sungai, pancingan bambu diselipkan pada kain yang mengikat pinggang, Wei Wuxian menghampiri keranjang berisi ikan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tanpa ada rasa sesal, dikembalikannya lagi dua ekor ikan ke dalam sungai. Sedikit menunduk dia memerhatikan kedua ikan di dalam sungai, bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. "Lupakan saja yang kukatan tadi, Lan Zhan itu orang baik. Jadi jangan membalas dendammu padanya."

"Wei Ying."

Suara bariton yang khas, membuat Wei Wuxian menoleh kaget. Tahu siapa pemilik suara tanpa harus menebak, karena saat ini hanya ada bayangan pria itu di dalam benaknya. "Lan Zhan?"

Pria dalam balutan putih tersenyum tipis.

"Lan Zhan!" Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Spontan Wei Wuxian berlari, insting tubuhnya berkata untuk _'dekati pria itu' _seolah lupa alasan utama yang membuatnya kabur dari Gusu. "Lan Zhan kau datang!"

Lan Wangji membuka tangannya, menerima dekap erat yang diberikan Wei Wuxian tanpa ragu. Bahkan dia tidak menolak saat Wei Wuxian sengaja mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya.

"Kau tahu aku kabur dari Gusu?" Wei Wuxian, bertanya dengan seringai lebar seolah-seolah bangga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan. Sama sekali tidak ingat baru beberapa jam yang lalu wajahnya tampak sangat murung.

"Mn," gumam Lan Zhan mengiyakan.

"Apa kau tahu aku ada di sini karena bisa menebak jalan pikiranku?"

"Mn."

"Kau pasti bingung saat aku tidak ada di Gusu, bukan?"

"Mn."

"Apa kau menyesal karena menolak keinginanku?"

"Mn."

"Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Mn."

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Mn."

"Lalu, apa itu yang ditanganmu? Apa itu untukku?"

Wei Wuxian tidak berniat untuk berhenti bertanya, meskipun tidak ada tanggapan selain gumam singkat dari bibir Lan Wangji. Dia cukup puas dengan itu, menurutnya gumam singkat tulus, lebih baik dibandingkan dengan bualan manis panjang lebar.

"Untukmu," ujar Lan Wangji, menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan yang dilapisi kain sutra warna perak dari tangannya.

Wei Wuxian tentu tidak menolak. Dia duduk di atas batu, membawa kotak itu ke atas pangkuan, dan membukanya tanpa diberikan aba-aba. "Whoa?!" serunya, tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Indra penglihat, dan penciumnya tentu tidak berhalusinasi, daging panggang dengan saus kecokelatan ditaburi wijen, nasi yang hangat, juga beberapa macam sayuran memang ada di dalam kotak. Dia menelan ludah. Belum selesai menghitung sampai tiga, dia sudah lebih dulu menyumpit daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Lan Zhan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas batu, persis di hadapan Wei Wuxian. Ujung rambutnya yang digerai menyentuh permukaan tanah, mata sehitam arangnya memerhatikan Wei Wuxian tanpa berkedip, dan bibirnya yang kemerahan membentuk senyum tipis, sebelum dia mengucap, "Makan sayuranmu."

Wei Wuxian berhenti sejenak. Sumpit pada tangannya diletakkan kembali ke dalam kotak. Dia menatap Lan Wangji, memamerkan senyumnya yang sedikit memaksa. "Lan Zhan, aku sudah memakan sayuran setiap hari di Gusu. Aku bukan vegetarian sepertimu."

"Sayuran baik bagi tubuhmu," sahut Lan Wangji, singkat pada inti.

"Aku tahu, tetapi daging juga baik untuk tubuhku, Lan Zhan," balas Wei Wuxian, menunjuk potongan daging dalam kotak dengan sumpit.

"Nanti perutmu sakit lagi," ujar Lan Wangji.

Mengeryit terlihat berpikir, Wei Wuxian baru sadar di menit ke lima setelahnya. "Maksudmu seperti di Yunmeng?"

"Mn," gumam Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ingat semua yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu memang salahnya. Perjamuan yang dibuat Jiang Cheng begitu mewah, berbagai macam makanan juga alkohol disuguhkan tidak henti untuk para tamu. Tidak seperti Lan Wangji, dia berpikir sangat disayangkan jika menahan diri.

Wei Wuxian lupa jika dirinya masih menjadi manusia yang memiliki batas untuk apa pun. Semalaman penuh terjaga karena perutnya sakit. Bahkan Lan Wangji dibuat gelisah olehnya yang tidak berhenti mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah ..., Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," ada jeda sesaat, lalu Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Lan Zhan, apa karena itu kau memaksaku untuk terus makan sayur?"

"Mn," sahut Lan Wangji, tidak mengelak.

_"Jadi karena itu dia menolak permintaanku tadi pagi ..., tentu saja. Aku bodoh tidak menyadarinya, bagaimana mungkin Lan Zhan menolakku tanpa alasan," _ujar Wei Wuxian dalam hatinya.

"Wei Ying, ma—"

"Lan Zhan," potong Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji menatap Wei Wuxian mendekat, memerhatikan ekspresi jahil pada wajah sang kekasih saat pangkunya terasa berat. Entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka kembali rapat, yang Lan Wangji tahu, saat tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak pelan dan menggenggam sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya begitu erat, dia tidak lagi peduli dengan daging panggang atau sayuran dalam kotak.

"Kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Mn," gumam Lan Wangji singkat.

.

_End_


End file.
